


Bookends

by bessemerprocess



Category: Spooks
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lucas double-drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookends

Lucas feels like bookends. He came before Tom and now he's picking up after Adam. He is future and past, and some how this sets Thames House off balance. It's strange. Only Malcolm and Harry are left from before, but the ghosts of so many people linger. He's doesn't know all of them. Probably, never knew most of them, but they effect everything he does. All the desks have moved, creating spaces for people who worked and died in between him. The paths through the grid that he walked so many times in his head are all wrong. The cognitive dissonance is strong. He stumbles, runs into things that are no longer where they have been in his mind for so long.

He runs into other things too. He asks Malcolm about Colin one day over donuts and tea. Techs don't die, not like Colin died and Lucas isn't expecting the punch in the gut. Everything is more desperate now, in this war on terrorism world, and Lucas is out of step, still stuck in the world before. He worries the next step will be his bookend; that last action that will turn him into nothing more than one of the grid's ghosts.


End file.
